Actually Love, I'm Sirius
by SiriuslyGryffindor
Summary: Smutting goodness of the Sirius/Hermione kind. Sirius finds Hermione looking sexy in the Library and the best sex of their lives is the result. Read and review. Dont like, im not making you read.


**I felt like writing something smutty..hope you like it! I obviously don't own this because in the reality of the fiction world of Harry Potter ;) Sirius and Hermione will never be together. So, I hope you like this, and review!**

Golden eyes met the silvery gray, the two owners staring each other down. The sexual tension in the room was almost visible as the magic and attraction crackled around the two. It flowed from them like water from a waterfall. A perfect eyebrow arched as the gray eyes got a twinkle in them.

The owner, while quite a bit older then his companion -twenty years to be exact-, was gorgeous. Onyx hair fell in waves around his face, ending at his shoulder. Features that, while he wished he wasn't, showed that he was definitely part of his family. From the breathtaking color of his eyes and the pointed yet elegant features, to the smirk which in his case was like his family's yet so different. He was tall and his body was godlike. The girl opposite thought he looked like a muggle movie star, his abs painted on.

The girl that was previously mentioned was not a troll. She was bloody brilliant. Her hair, which used to be a mess of bushy curls, now fell in elegant curls down to her waist in soft ringlets. Her eyes a golden brown with green, black, and blue flecks around the middle. While she was not too short nor two tall, she stood at a good 5'6. She had curves in all the right places. Her breasts a full D, her stomach flat and her hips flared out with a nice round bum. Her legs, seemed like they went on forever in the heels she wore.

The man she stared at, Sirius Black, started towards her. They were in the library of his house, 12 Grimmauld Place, and were all alone. She hit a book shelf, she had unconsciously been back up as he closed the distance. His arms hit the shelf on which she leaned, her eyes ran over his body, then back up to meet his own gray. He smirked and pushed his body against hers. His erection was pressed against her stomach.

She gasped as she felt him, and he took this opportunity to lean down and kiss her, pushing his tongue into her open mouth. She moaned against him, her arms coming up around his head and into his hair, pulling his head and mouth closer. His hands slid down her body, rubbing over her breasts to her hips before going around to her arse. She moaned again, standing a little high and rubbing him in the process, causing him to moan.

He let go of her lips and began planting kissed down her neck, biting at her pulse point before glancing down at the cause of all of this. She was wearing a silk negligee that barely covered her. As he looked back to her he groaned, she looked thoroughly snogged. Her golden eyes were darkened in lust.

"Your killing me Hermione," He stated, his voice sounding rough and deep. She moaned and pulled him against her. "No talking Sirius, you need to finish what you started."She replied as she pulled off his shirt so he was only in his pajama pants. He didn't say another word as he pushed his lips back to hers. His hands grabbed her ass tighter and lifted as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She ran her hands through his hair and groaned as an ache began from her need. His right hand held her hip as his left ran over her stomach and up to her breast. He began kneading and pinching at her nipple. She moaned in response, arching her back and cause a louder moan to come out as her panties rubbed against his hard shaft. Sirius for his part leaned down and caught her other breast in his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the silk and while still paying attention to the other.

Hermione groaned at the feeling as she rubbed herself harder onto his covered penis, causing him to thrust forward with a growl of his own. She grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers as his hand slid between them and straight past her barely there thong. He thrust a finger into her and pulled back, watching her body flush even more. He pulled his hand away and set her gently back on the floor. She grabbed his finger and pushed it into her mouth, sucking her juices off of the digit.

Groaning Sirius pulled the negligee off of her and knelt in front of her. He smirked up at her for her choice of a small black lace thong. She smiled back but groaned and leaned back as his hands ran up her thighs, ghosting over where she ached to pull off her underwear, if you could call them that. She lifted her legs and stepped out of them as he threw the lace behind him. He then lifted her leg and sat it on her shoulder before leaning in and licking her folds. She moaned as his tongue hit her clit. He groaned at the taste, making her vibrate.

He continued to run his tongue up and down her vagina, tasting the juices. He sucked on her clit, nibbling slightly causing her to gasp and arch. His tongue then went back down, his hands going to play with her breasts as he stuck his tongue into her hole, tasting her. He pulled back and smirked up at her. She smiled and pulled him off the ground. She turned and pushed him against the bookcase before pushing off his pants, to show him wearing no underwear. She smirked as his large penis stood straight out. She leaned down and licked up him once, causing him to groan.

Her eyes widened as she was pulling back into his arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips and arms around his neck. They both moaned as they rubbed against each other. She looked into his eyes as he pushed into her. Sirius let out a growl at how tight she was around him and Hermione gasped at how he filled her deliciously.

Quickly they sat a fast and hard pace, her legs digging into his ass and nails scratching down his back. He growled again as he realized she wouldn't last much longer. He rubbed her clit with the pace, making her orgasm and her throaty moan sound like a growl as she rode it out, him still thrusting in and out of her tight pussy. As she came down he put her down and turned her around.

Her hands held her up as he thrust back into her and started going faster and harder. He turned his hips and started hitting the spot deep inside of her no one had ever hit before. She groaned even more, bringing both of them closer as his hand held one of hers to the book shelf and his other went between her legs. They both neared their orgasm as he began thrusting harder as he got close.

Hermione found her orgasm as he pinched her clit and hit her g-spot at the same time. Sirius followed soon after from the feel of her tightening pussy around his dick, not stopping his thrusting or rubbing her pussy until they had both come down from the high of their orgasm.

As he pulled out of her she grabbed onto him and sat down on the floor, pulling him with her. Both exhausted they shared another kiss before snuggling against the book case in which they had both had the best orgasms of their lives. It was silent as they caught their breath. Finally, deciding it needed to be broken, Hermione looked up at the older man.

"I am being totally serious when I say this. That was the best sex of my life," The bookworm said as she rubbed her hand up and down his chest, tracing the tattoos. The dark haired man smiled and looked down at her.

"Actually love, I'm Sirius," He stated simply. He then grinned cheekily as she raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. Sirius let out a bark of a laugh before pulling her onto his lap. "But in reality, that was the best sex of my life as well." She smiled and wrapped her arms and legs around him, laying her head against his shoulder as he ran his hands up and down her sides.


End file.
